


Hidden Behind Red Eyes

by Destiny_Enemy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Gay Panic, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It's platonic at first, bi panic?, both?, but get's kinda gay, ok, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: After coming back from the Nether, Laurence has been, prickly. He angers easier, he's quick to draw his sword, he doesn't trust people. He's, different. But, maybe there's a reason for that, maybe there's a reason he now dispises Aphmau. The only thing is, will he talk about this pain? Or let it consume him?





	Hidden Behind Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is a bit different from my other stories. Ok, a LOT different. I couldn't help myself! There are almost NO MCD stories on here, and while that's not a bad thing, I felt like I needed to contribute. So here it is, my first story for Minecraft Diaries. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of hands slamming down on wood echoed throughout the room. No one speaks, they don’t dare. The air that fills the room is heavy with unspoken threats, whispered pleas, broken promises, shattered trust.

“This is bullshit.” The voice that breaks through the silence is nothing more than a low growl. A threat, a dare, waiting for someone to take the bait and be swallowed whole.

A light brown head slowly raises, revealing crimson irises. Another threat, another dare. Those eyes hold the promise of torment unimaginable by the human mind should anyone dare to even _think_ of arguing with him.

Despite the danger, a brave, or perhaps foolish, soul speaks up against this demon of a man.

“Laurance.” It’s spoken softly, a plea, but more than that. It was a warning.

However, the demon doesn’t notice, or merely doesn’t care.

“No! I don’t care what the hell your reasoning is, I’m not going to play the perfect little soldier! Not again!” The anger those words hold is immense, frighteningly so, and Laurance’s eyes appear to flash with each one. “Because unlike you,” Laurance leans against the table, making sure the people filling the room know _exactly_ who he’s words are meant for. “I don’t need the fake love of some manipulative _bitch_ to fill the hole left in my heart from dear old Dad.”

The blond in question bristles, his bright blue eyes narrowing slightly, obvious restraint pulling his muscles taut.

Laurance smirks slowly, a cruel look on his once caring features. “Aw, did I strike a nerve Garroth? What, daddy didn’t give you enough love as a child? Is that why you were so quick to fall for Aph? Or was it just the fact that you are so desperate for _anyone’s_ love and approval?” Laurance coos the poisonous words, his voice thick like honey, and sweet enough to kill.

Garroth’s face falls, the restrained anger replaced with fatigue and sorrow, the expression making him look years older than he really is. “Laurance, please, don’t do this.” His voice is filled with an aching pain, a begging plea to his once most trusted friend.

Laurance’s smile widened, an almost sick look of glee covered his features. “Do what Garroth?” He said, a small giggle making its way into the question, a sound that once would have filled Garroth’s heart with warmth, but now only served to fill his stomach with dread.

Before either party could continue, another voice broke through the tense air, jolting everyone in the room back to the matter at hand.

“That’s enough. We have more pressing matters.” Katelyn’s voice was firm, a signal that the previous conversation was over and that she wanted their full attention.

Everyone turned back to Katelyn, suddenly remembering why they were there. There had been a sudden increase in activity from Shad’s forces. They had been gathering more resources, recruiting more troops, all in all, it didn’t look good.

Laurance’s face darkened again, as he seemed to remember his previous rage.

Katelyn turned to him and Garroth, eyebrows furrowed, mouth pressed into a thin line, and disapproval in her eyes. “If you two are done squabbling, I would like to return to our more important affairs.” Her words were stressed, a warning that they were on thin ice.

Laurance scowled, annoyance bleeding into his words. “I’m not going back there Katelyn, I don’t care _what_ Aph thinks is best, I’m not putting myself on the line again.” His words held fire in them, but they held more than that. They held _fear_.

Katelyn sighed, an invisible weight making her shoulders slump. “Laurance, I can understand why you don’t wish to return to the Nether,” Laurance’s eyes flashed with rage, but before he could voice his protest Katelyn continued. “ _But_ , you are our best option. You know the Nether like the back of your hand.” Katelyn frowned, sympathy filling her eyes though her voice showed no signs of weakness. “No one has seen Vylad for weeks, if he were here things would be different, you’re all we have.”

The room was hushed, both parties' waiting with bated breath. No one dared move. Laurence’s fists clenched at his sides, his head hung low to his chest, hiding his blood red eyes behind light brown locks. His shoulders stiffened as everyone waited for the inevitable explosion of fury and bloody rage that promised no survivors. People looked to each other, some in worry, most in fear, but all were anticipating the poisonous words and bone-chilling threats.

Minutes passed, strained and silent, moving closer to the edge of breaking as the silence ticked on. Laurence finally opened his mouth to speak, people bristling as he did so, some flinching in alarm. However, the hate-filled words were never spoken.

“ _Fine_.”

Laurance’s voice was clipped and finale, indicating the end of the debate. He quickly left the room, his movements rushed, but not desperate. He didn’t bother slamming the door, the air radiating off of him enough to keep others at bay, lest they fear enticing his wrath.

A few moments after the door was safely shut, the room erupted into chaos, an uproar of whispers and accusations.

Garroth looked to Katelyn, who was rather irritated at having lost the room to idle chatter yet again. Once they locked eyes, she looked somewhat surprised at the fact that he was still there. She nodded her head to the door before turning back to the muddle of people.

* * *

Garroth rushed out of the meeting room, the sound of people arguing quickly fading. He looked around for any sign of where Laurance had ran off to.

He came to the outskirts of Phoenix Drop, nodding to the Guards before making his way into the forest surrounding the town. Not long after he could hear frustrated shouts and groans of exertion. Making his way toward the sound, he quickly came across Laurance, panting as he slashed and stabbed at a training dummy.

Laurance looked up, sweat was pouring down his face and neck, making his hair stick to them uncomfortably. He swiped at his forehead before looking back to Garroth, guilt evident in his now blue eyes.

“Hey.” Was all the brunette managed, voice slightly rougher from yelling.

“Hey.” Garroth mirrored back to him. “I figured I would find you here, sorry I interrupted your training.” Garroth looked at the now ruined dummy, hay falling freely from the slices in its sides and head.

Laurance shook his head, the action making his locks sway. “It’s fine, I needed a break anyway.” He said as he reached into his satchel, pulling out his canteen of water and quickly gulping down about half of it.

Garroth looked around the small clearing, seeing several slash marks in the trees surrounding them, marks that were most likely made before Laurence started on the dummy, seeing as they were more reckless in where they were placed. Less like training and more like mindless destruction.

“I’m sorry Garroth,” Laurance suddenly spoke up, pulling Garroth’s attention back to him. “For what I said back there, I crossed a major line.” Guilt was radiating off of him in waves, he looked anywhere other than Garroth’s face.

Laurance looked down at his hands, an almost disgusted look on his face. “It’s getting harder to control this.” His words were dripping with contempt, his face dark and weary. Suddenly his face shifted, exhaustion finally covering his features, his eyes were glassy with unshed tears, making him turn away from Garroth in an attempt to hide them.

“To control me.” His words were filled with a loathing Garroth had never heard Laurance use before, not even when he spoke of Zane.

Garroth’s eyes widened with shock and no small amount of horror. “Laurance! No, that…” He struggled to find the words to describe the shadow resting within Laurance. “That _thing_ is not you, nor will it ever be.” His words held confidence, the knowledge that whatever darkness Laurence faced, it would never control him.

Laurance’s shoulders shook with concealed sobs, refusing to give in, to let his former brother-in-arms see him so weak. “People are scared of me Garroth, they're _waiting_ for me to snap!” The brunette whipped his head back to look at the blue-eyed angel, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks and dripping to the ground. His voice held the pain of someone who had gone through hell itself over and over again, for no purpose other than to suffer.

“They think I’m a monster.” He slowly shook his head, chuckling dryly, a broken sound in and of itself. “Maybe they’re right.” His eyes glossed over again, but this time it was from more than just tears, he was fighting his own mind, fighting the dark thoughts the threatened to consume him should he stop to rest.

Garroth could feel his own eyes start to burn, his chest was tight and he felt seconds away from breaking down in sobs himself. He had no idea on how to help his broken friend, he knew no words he could offer would be of any comfort, so he stood and watched as his friend continued his own endless torment.

Laurance inhaled slowly, shaking his head back and forth, before looking back to Garroth, the bitter smirk on his face causing Garroth’s chest to clench again. It was hollow, leaving no semblance of his once cheerful smile, it was long gone due to the consistent torture his mind put him through.

“Even you.” Laurance’s words were quiet, his voice wavering slightly, as fresh tears sprang to his eyes. Garroth tilted his head, bewilderment quickly showing on his face, causing Laurance to sigh heavily, before closing his eyes to gather himself.

“You think I’m a monster too.” Despite the words being merely a whisper, Garroth’s face contorted into one of horror, surely Laurance didn’t believe that. He couldn’t, could he?

Laurance opened his eyes, fresh tears rolling down his face in steady streams. “I can see the fear in your eyes Garroth, you no longer trust me.” He shook his head again, as though he couldn’t accept the words leaving his mouth.

He turned away from Garroth, his shoulders shaking from broken laughter and sobs. “I can’t say I blame you” His voice held more pain then Garroth had heard in his lifetime, it was the pain of betrayal, loneliness, the pain of being so utterly lost that even life itself no longer made sense.

His laughter slowly increased in volume, getting to the point of hysteria before he broke, sobs wracking his body, causing him to wrap his arms around himself in an attempt to calm down.

Garroth slowly walked over to this broken man, to his best friend. “Laurance.” He touched Laurance’s shoulder lightly, before Laurance’s legs buckled under him, falling forward into Garroth’s chest as he shook. Garroth’s eyes widened in shock, quickly catching his friend and pulling him close.

Garroth slowly lowered them to the ground, keeping his sobbing friend close to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around him, trying to keep him safe from the dark thought’s invading his mind, if only for a small while. Laurance continued to shake violently, heaving air into his lungs and pushing it out just as fast.

Garroth slowly started running his hands across Laurance’s back, weaving them through his hair before starting down his back again. He whispered small words of encouragement into his friend's ear, quiet promises, ones he would make sure to keep. No matter the cost.

Eventually, Laurance’s breathing slowed, coming out in short even pants. His hands were clenched in the fabric of Garroth’s cape, having grabbed it at some point during his attack. As his senses slowly came back to him, he realized they were now sitting under a tree, and he was still leaning into Garroth’s chest.

He gradually pushed himself away, a hand resting on Garroth’s torso to steady himself. He wasn’t quite sure how long they had been there, but the sun was now setting. He looked up at Garroth, whose face was covered in relief, but slightly clouded with worry.

Laurance opened his mouth to speak, but found that the only sound he could make was a choked whimper. Garroth handed his canteen to him, before Laurance gulped down the rest of it. He cleared his throat, before attempting to talk again.

“Sorry about…” Laurance gestured between him and Garroth, guilt evident in his voice and by the way his cheeks were burning red. He looked at the ground, finding some long blades of grass rather interesting.

Garroth gently grabbed Laurance by the chin, tilting his head back up to him, causing their eyes to meet. Garroth smiled tenderly, his eyes lighting up and causing Laurance’s blush to deepen.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” His words were soft and kind, but most importantly, they were sincere. A comfort that Laurance could fully indulge in.

Laurance gave Garroth a weak hug, but it held all the thing’s he couldn’t quite put into words. It was a thank you, for everything. But it was something that neither entirely understood yet, but that was alright. All that mattered right now was them, here, in this moment of security.

Laurance slowly pulled away, as Garroth wiped the remaining tears off his face with the gentleness a mother might use for her child. Laurence would be lying if he said he didn’t lean into the touch slightly, but could you blame him? This was something he needed. This gentle touch, this care. He needed someone to be there for him, and right now, he had that.

Laurance suddenly yawned, a wave of exhaustion washing over him.

“You must be tired, we can head back to town so you can rest.” Garroth spoke softly, not wishing to break the serene air just yet.

Laurance shook his head. “I’d prefer not. I really don’t want to deal with the chaos of people bustling around right now.” His face contorted into a grimace, as though the mere thought of going into town were painful.

Garroth looked thoughtful for a minute, as though he were weighing his options. He seemed to come to a decision because his features were suddenly determined. “If you want” He started slowly. “We could always stay here. You could get some rest, and we can head back right before nightfall. That way, most shops would be closed for the night, and people would be heading home for the day.”

Laurance looked somewhat shocked at Garroth’s proposal. “But, don’t you have Guard duties to attend to? Surely you have better things to do than stay here with me.” Laurence said with no small amount of disbelief.

Garroth’s eyebrow slowly raised, a look of amusement crossing his face. “I see how it is. You’re trying to tell me to get lost, I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He said with mock offense bleeding into his voice, crossing his arms dramatically and looking away from Laurance, a large over-the-top pout on his lips.

Laurance huffed out a laugh, lightly punching Garroth in the shoulder. “You know that’s not what I meant.” He said in amusement, chuckling softly, shaking his head at his friend’s bad humor.

Garroth starting giggling, the sound making Laurance’s stomach clench and causing a warm fuzzy feeling to fill his chest. A heartfelt smile spread over his face, and a fond expression covered his features. A yawn suddenly made him remember their previous conversation.

“Are you sure you can stay?” He asked quietly, as though he feared the answer. He looked to Garroth with big hopeful eyes, an almost pleading look on his face.

Garroth smiled again, melting Laurance’s heart once more. “I’m not going anywhere Laurance.” He placed his hand on Laurence’s cheek, causing Laurance’s eyelids to flutter slightly, sighing quietly at the warmth. “I promise.” His words were nothing more than a whisper, and yet, all the tension left Laurance’s body upon hearing them.

Laurance snuggled up to Garroth again, laying his head on his chest as he had done before. Gradually, his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out, content in knowing that he was safe, that he could rest, at least for now.

Garroth kept watch as Laurance slept, making sure no monsters, whether in his head or not, could touch him. As he watched Laurence’s sleeping face, finally relaxed, he made one last promise to himself. He silently promised that he would make sure to protect him, to keep him safe from harm, in his mind or otherwise. Garroth would protect this demon, no, this broken angel. Even at the cost of his own life.

**Author's Note:**

> So! That's that I suppose. Man, one of these days I'm gonna have to write pure tooth-rotting fluff. I keep writing sad shit XD. Anyway, that's officially my first contribution to the MCD Fandom, took me about 5 years, but I did it.
> 
> Also, me and my friend have made the joke, take a shot everytime Laurance shakes his head in this story XD


End file.
